


重庆大三角与ABO

by owllwo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南/姚琛
Kudos: 3





	1. 周震南是什么味的

他们说周震南是个omega，因为闻起来甜甜的。  
对此张颜齐嗤之以鼻。  
明明大部分人都是beta能有几个闻到味，真正的alpha omega一下就能判断出第二性别。分明就是ABO刻板印象。  
但张颜齐不一样，虽然他是个beta但有着狗鼻子一样灵敏的嗅觉，但他分不出第二性别，只是能闻到气味而已。  
他闻过姚琛是冰块的味道。虽然理论上水无色无味所以冰块也不应该有特殊的气味。但姚琛身上若有若无的信息素总是让张颜齐想起冰块，是夏日的清凉但要是多上那么一点又能让你冻得打颤。  
他没闻过周震南的。  
毕竟进了创造营才第一次见面，就算坐自己前面张颜齐也只能看着小孩的背影，从衣领边上漏出抑制贴的一个角。  
也难怪有人猜是omega。保持中立张颜齐叹了口气，在漫长的初评级时间里就盯着圆圆的后脑勺和一截雪白的后颈发呆。

张颜齐他对周震南的气味好奇的不得了，他也想自己闻闻看，但彭楚粤天天来提醒周震南贴好抑制贴，对所有觊觎他儿子的人都释放了技能“老父亲的威压”，以至于没人敢问周震南，仅有的几个alpha和omega也不敢随意靠近。  
一次跟姚琛去洗澡的时候他随口问了一句，姚琛想了想，就说了一句。  
“挺上头的。”  
啥意思？张颜齐挠挠头，就算他是聪明伶俐大脑袋也想不出这啥意思。

小组分组的时候张颜齐也没想到周震南就选了自己。  
太阳下小孩皮肤白得反光，有点长了的瓜皮头又黑得发亮。张颜齐从队列里出来跟周震南击了个掌站到他后面，闻到一股若有若无的草莓清香。  
不是吧我们的绝世小酷孩居然真的是甜香的。张颜齐看似面无表情其实内心波澜壮阔。可爱属性加一，酷盖属性零分——这个评分标准可不能给周震南听到。  
但是姚琛说上头，张颜齐在去练习的路上又陷入了沉思。草莓是挺好吃的，但是水果味不至于吧，挺清新的也不太成瘾，难道姚琛是草莓狂热爱好者？  
张颜齐一边想着一边踏入了练习室，周震南来了好久了。汗把衣服都浸湿了，头发也一缕一缕的，平常被刘海遮住的眼睛露出来，尖尖的眼尾看起来攻击力不小。尚处于舞蹈笨蛋行列的张颜齐心虚地跑到他身后开始复习动作，经过周震南的时候隐约觉得草莓的味道有点不一样。  
有一点点……呛。  
但张颜齐没放在心上，没准就是普通的运动过度汗水芬芳与信息素的有机结合，当下要是被周震南知道自己没在专心练舞反而是猜他的信息素可能会被抓起来扔到楼下去。

设计的舞台动作里有一个是张颜齐和周震南唱着rap互相推开对方。大概是训练了太久又对进度不满意，周震南在推开张颜齐的时候好像是真的心情不好，手上力气用大了点，信息素也没控制住。  
居然是草莓威士忌。  
结束训练之后张颜齐晕乎乎地回到百人大通铺，刚那一下信息素都快把他天灵盖给掀了。虽然没真的喝酒但张颜齐觉得自己醉得厉害，面前的路都七扭八拐，更别说爬到上铺去，于是他在摸到姚琛的床以后迅速躺了下来。  
姚琛洗完澡回来就看到张颜齐双目无神躺在他的床上，手端正地摆在胸前好像不是躺在床上是躺在灵柩里，嘴里念念有词“他的酒窝没有酒我却醉的像条狗”。  
他也没把张颜齐赶走，直接在床边坐下，拿着毛巾开始擦头，顺便接话。  
“南南没有酒窝。”  
张颜齐这才转过头来，焦距也不知道在哪儿，“这确实上头啊姚琛。我今天回不去了，我要在这里睡觉。”  
“好好好。”虽然是单人床，睡两个不胖的青年也还勉强挤得下。姚琛嘴上安慰着，把被子给张颜齐盖好，自己去把头发吹干。  
等他再回来的时候张颜齐已经睡着了，睡得很老实手也规矩地放在身体两侧。姚琛掀开被子躺进去，默默释放了一点自己的信息素，看张颜齐在梦里打了个冷颤，没忍住笑了出声，把被子掖了一下，也躺下睡了。

END


	2. 你们不要再打了啦

张颜齐又在找姚琛，没跟姚琛选一组害他跟姚琛一起玩的时间都少了。但他在宿舍练习室转了一圈也没找着人。有人说看到姚琛跟周震南去厕所了。  
等张颜齐大爷散步晃到厕所门口却发现他的目标对象和另一位陪同对象两人衣冠不整面色潮红呼吸急促，从厕所里出来。  
张颜齐维持着背手的姿势打量了一下他的两位同城好友，周震南最近练习过度还不好好吃饭嘴唇看起来都没点血色，然而现在异常红润。姚琛的脖颈上有不少红点一路蔓延进歪了的衣领，张颜齐隐约觉得自己还看到一个牙印，很像周震南的风格。  
“南南发情了。”姚琛表情冷静，好像只是家里养的猫发情了而不是一个人。  
张颜齐脑子里拉响了警报，他一把把周震南拉过来护在身后，“姚琛你这人怎么这样！南南尽管看起来成熟但怎么说也只是个十八岁的孩子你怎么可以这样乘人之危你知道AO发情期性行为有多危险吗——”  
“等一下。”周震南拉住了张颜齐的手，小孩的手烫的吓人。“我是alpha。”  
张颜齐目瞪口呆，平常好像一直睡不醒的眼睛睁得老大。“周震南你强上姚琛吗？”  
“我也是alpha。”姚琛举起了手。  
“……没事我不鄙视AA恋的。”张颜齐深呼吸了一口气拉起两人的手，像个证婚的神父表情真挚，“已经是21世纪了我相信各种性别的爱情在这世界上都有容身之处。”

最后两个alpha跟beta解释了半天才明白，发情期也是可以通过其他行为排解的，比如打架。  
“只是刚好发情的时候跟姚琛碰到了。”周震南从彭楚粤那里拿了小急救箱来处理两人打架造成的小伤口，冰镇草莓威士忌的气味围绕在张颜齐身边。“本来增加训练量也可以的，一下子信息素上头了，AA更容易发生这种情况。”  
“但是打架对身体不好吧。”爱与和平的传播者张颜齐觉得不行，“而且你看你们组工作量也不小了。要不你们考虑一下互相解决性需求？”  
周震南思考了一下，转过头去问姚琛，“姚琛你觉得，是两个A互相解决比较靠谱，还是AB解决比较靠谱呢？”  
三人组唯一beta张颜齐已经离开聊天室。

END


	3. 一起睡觉

张颜齐是在墙角找到的周震南，他一手拿着药和水杯一手掀开窗帘，小孩抬起头的眼神让他想起了动物世界里受伤的老虎。  
“走开。”声音本来就低的小孩凶凶地对他喊，因为发情期眼角都通红，嘴唇几乎要被咬破。张颜齐在他面前蹲下来抓过他的手来，“我说过别啃手吧。”年纪稍长一点的beta用指腹磨着年轻alpha的指尖。“先把抑制剂吃了吧。”他把药和水递给周震南，凶归凶但在比赛排名第一的小孩还是清楚当下最好的选择。周震南接过药又能灌了一大口水把药吞了下去。  
“还能走路吗？”张颜齐轻声问他，在没有摄像头的时候他总是这样，对谁都温柔，像对待情人。周震南摇摇头，他叹了口气，伸出手来作势要打周震南的头。周震南头都没缩，那只手最后也没有打下去，只是摸了摸周震南被汗打湿的额发。  
张颜齐在他面前背过身来，“那我背你回去吧，早点回去休息，吃了药明天就会好了。”周震南爬上他的背，把头埋进他的颈窝里，有点长了的刘海蹭着张颜齐的脖子。  
张颜齐背着周震南慢悠悠地走在回宿舍的路上，一路上絮絮叨叨地讲些有的没的。周震南通常觉得自己才是话多的那个，但跟张颜齐比起来真的不算什么。他搂紧了绕在张颜齐胸前的手，更低下头去贴着那个beta已经退化的腺体。“张颜齐你为什么不是个omega。”  
“那是上天赐我的第二性别啊。”张颜齐毫不在意这个问题，“是老天爷让我当一个男性beta。当然omega和alpha也很好，会有独特的气味也更利于繁殖……”  
周震南听着张颜齐讲几乎快要睡着，其实他的本意不是要听张颜齐讲人类进化，但前辩论队队长现地下rapper兼职人生导师张颜齐总是有办法给他绕进去。  
因为发情期有点晕乎乎的大脑仍然清晰地判断出了张颜齐的方向通往阳光房，周震南难得开始撒娇，“我不要去阳光房。”  
“那你去哪里睡？”张颜齐在原地停下来，大通铺都睡了，灯也关了，只有偶尔出现又消失的呼噜声。“我要跟你睡。”“但是我在上铺耶你现在估计也没力气爬上去。”  
但周震南今天坚定不想一个人睡，“那去找姚老师睡。”“好好好。”张颜齐小声应着，绕到姚琛的床旁边，身上的小孩还没放下，他伸出手推推已经睡熟的姚琛。  
“姚琛！姚琛！”周震南也伸出手来去捏他好兄弟的脸。姚琛很快醒过来，眼睛睁不开但空气中弥漫的草莓威士忌香味让他很快意识到发生了什么。他打着哈欠掀开自己的被子，让张颜齐把周震南放下来。  
老父亲张颜齐把周震南的鞋子和外面的帽衫脱掉塞进姚琛的被窝里，安排完以后深呼吸一口气要回到自己的床铺去。却被小孩拉住了衣角，“我要跟你睡觉。”被练习和发情双重折磨掏空了身体的周震南居然还有记得，张颜齐无奈地把他的手抓下来塞回去，小孩又把手伸出来抓住，甚至抓的更紧。  
张颜齐只好在他面前蹲下来，正打算开始给周震南讲道理，姚琛一把拉住周震南又往里移了一点。“睡这儿吧张颜齐。”姚琛的声音听起来黏糊糊的，“你不躺下周震南估计不会死心的。”  
张颜齐叹了口气，还是脱了外套躺了下来，本来就是单人床，躺两个人还好说，三个人就只能都侧着睡。张颜齐一上来就被周震南紧紧抓住，他把手搭在小孩的肩上，慢慢地拍打着让周震南放松下来。姚琛也在身后搂紧了周震南，隐隐的冰块味释放出来，很快三个人都冷静下来，夜晚终于变得寂静。


End file.
